


The words I've been missing

by ratchet_intellectual



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Homophobic Language, Jealous, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchet_intellectual/pseuds/ratchet_intellectual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shao's never been good with words, not like Zeke. It's easy to fall in love with him as they fall deeper into the get down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The words I've been missing

Shaolin was never particularly great with words. In school he always struggled with creative writing and poetry. The feelings were there but the words were constricted. They could never flow out smoothly and express the pent up emotions in his heart. So that's why he was so thrilled the first time he seen Grandmaster Flash on the turntables: the feelings inside him finally had an outlet. Words were hard but the beats were universally understood. 

That's why he was so captivated by Books. He was the personification of a wordsmith, taking his vast vocabulary and weaving beautiful sentences. His words wrapped around Shao’s mind and gripped him tightly. It unlocked places in his heart he had never experienced and when he looked into Zeke’s expressive eyes, he found hidden worlds. 

Zeke was light and fire, rolling and burning through life. He was good times and laughs. He was the key that unlocked the get down in a way Shao had never experienced. They moved like one on stage. They were a powerful synergy and when they performed, Shao felt eternal. 

So yes, he was jealous of Mylene. She didn't deserve Zeke's power. He would give his last breathe for her and she threw his feelings away as if they were chains holding her to the ghetto. Sure they had made up and moved on but people don't say what she said if she didn't find some truth in it. She believed that Zeke would have to change to be worthy of her, a stupid chick from the Bronx that had rarely ventured off her own block. She didn't see that Zeke was perfect as he was and was changing into a beast of untapped potential. And only Shaolin Fantastic could unlock that that potential. 

He kept these feelings locked up, holding them close to his soul because loving a man was something to be sneered at. What would Auntie Annie say if she knew? She call him a faggot ass nigga and lock him out from her money. 

Still, he would look at Zeke’s smile and wonder for a moment why he doesn't just lose it all for him and they could run away together into the get down.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to write something longer but I just wanted to get something out so this fandom can grow.


End file.
